


All We Need Now Is The Cookie Monger In The Chimney

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Sterek, Christmas, Derek Hale is a Christmas Baby, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, Krampus - Freeform, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Apparently Krampus is realApparently the only way to stop it is by using someone who was born on Christmas against itApparently Derek Hale's life was just going to keep sucking and Stiles was in no way pleased with that
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 159
Collections: 12 Days of Sterek





	All We Need Now Is The Cookie Monger In The Chimney

**Author's Note:**

> Last day of 12 Days Of Sterek- merry Christmas everyone!

"Are you seriously telling me that Krampus is REAL?"

Deaton looked entirely unamused, completely stone-faced as he delivered the dumbest news that Stiles had heard in... well.... _atleast_ a week

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm telling you,"

"Well then by that logic shouldn't Santa be real too? I mean we _CANNOT_ keep getting only the shit end of everything, at some point we have to get the decent end too!"

"I don't think that's how it works," Deaton frowned- because ofcourse he did, did he have any other expressions? Did he ever smile? Stiles really doubted it

"Stiles... doesn't Santa Claus seem kinda unrealistic?" Scott asked slowly, placatingly, setting a hand on Stiles' shoulder

"I don't know Scott, doesn't freaking _KRAMPUS_ seem kinda unrealistic?"

Stiles could see by the look on Scott's face that he knew that Stiles had made a point

"So how do we get rid of it?" Derek interrupted, trying to calm his boyfreind down by getting the attention away from him

Stiles wasn't quite ready to say that it had worked

"Well luckily for us, there's only one way to truly defeat a Krampus and we already have it,"

"Oh God when we already have it that just makes everything even more horrifying than when it's some obscure macguffin we have to find... I hesitate to ask this but what is it?" Stiles frowned, _clearly_ displeased by everything

Because Stiles had heard this shit before and more times than not it lead to some kind of blood sacrifice

"A living symbol of Christmas Incarnate, otherwise known as a Christmas baby,"

Slowly, Stiles turned his attention to Derek, who looked like he was close to coming out of his skin

"Ok..." he said slowly, practically _pouring_ enraged protective boyfreind energy

"And how are we going to be using Derek Hale against his will today?"

~+~

Apparently: As bait

Or, Stiles supposed, it seemed more like Scott was the bait this time, Derek was just the secret weapon waiting in the wings for Krampus to show his ugly ass

And when the Krampus- because apparently "Krampus" is a species more than a _name_ \- showed up to eat Scott's soul for smashing a Christmas ornament with Stiles' bat

And it really should be noted here that Scott actually _cringed_ when committing The Deed

Well, as per their intel, Scott smashed the ornament right before sundown, and about three hours later there was one ugly as hell goblin creature on goat legs in Scott's living room getting ready to turn him into a Christmas ham

Luckily, and to be perfectly honest, _surprisingly_ , their original plan worked without a hitch

Derek emerged from the shadows with his claws at the ready, and with barely a tussle, he had Krampus on the ground and at his mercy

Poetically, Derek used the star-shaped tree-topper that had been sitting on the coffee table to finish the job, plunging the symbol of Christmas cheer into the monster's chest and stabbing it through what tiny shrivled up lump the Krampus dared to call a heart

Derek crushed it in his palm, just as he had been instructed to, and watched it turn to dust, followed by the ugly carcass at his feet, causing it to completely fade away

It was like something out of Avengers: Infinity War or some shit...

"Was that.... really it? Is it over? Holy god is it over?"

"Looks like it's over," Derek confirmed dryly, wiping his gross dead-Krampus-heart-dust-covered-hand on his jeans

"That felt too easy...."

"You always say that," Scott pointed out

"And I'm usually RIGHT,"

"You're _occasionally_ right," Malia corrected

"I'm USUALLY right! Derek, wouldn't you say I'm usually right?"

"Can't believe I'm saying this but yes, Stiles, I believe in these circumstances I would have to allow the word 'usually' to apply,"

Stiles fist-pumped the air, but he seemed to be the only one celebrating that

"I can't believe for once I didn't have to sic my magic on anybody,"

"That _is_ amazing," Derek noted dryly

Stiles went quiet for a moment at that, the temporary high of winning- in both contexts- washing off of him like dead skin

The original bitterness he felt towards this entire incident was slowly returning as he took a glance at Derek's tired face

"Well, now that the evil has been put back in it's ugly little home for the day, I'm going back to _my_ beautifull not-so-little home to finish wrapping presents before morning, toodles~" Lydia said with a wave, Parrish flanking her like he always did as he too waved goodbye and headed out of the McCall home

"I'd better go too, I don't want to keep Anissa waiting," Malia noted, stretching her arms above her head as she walked to the door

It was still kind of weird to Stiles, seeing Malia with a girlfreind who she'd met outside the pack (originally, that "outside the pack" thing really hadn't stuck for long though)

"I'll stay here and hel clean up,"

Kira's offer came as a surprise to absolutely no one, nor did Stiles' less than eager response to the idea of cleaning

"I would if I could but I have a birthday cake to bake," he winked, clapping Derek on the back before calling a goodbye over his shoulder and heading to the door with his boyfreind

The ride home was unusually quiet, and for once, it wasn't from Derek's side

~+~

"Are you ok?"

Blinking his surprise at that question, Stiles' brows raised, licking some frosting off of his thumb and dipping his spatula into the bowl for the last glob of it

"Um, yeah? I mean, I _often_ get frosting-hand, a hazard of baking an' all that,"

"I'm not talking about the frosting," Derek frowned, setting his mug of hot chocolate on the counter and taking a step closer to his boyfreind

"I'm talking about...... you seem quiet, wich is weird for you- concerningly so,"

"Oh,"

"And your refusal to expand on that issue only deepens the concern," Derek added flatly

"It isn't _refusal_ ," Stiles huffed back

"I just.... you know I hate the fact that everyone around you always uses you for their own selfish purposes, right?"

"You've mentioned it before,"

"Well the same thing happened today and I did nothing to stop it,"

"Stiles... that's different, we didn't have much choice-"

"But I should have found another way,"

"We _won_ , why are you complaining?"

Stiles jammed the spatula back into the bowl of frosting, his expression tense and his lips pressed into a thin line

"Because this shit ALWAYS happens to you Derek! Always! Every single time, and I'm just... I'm just so SICK of it!"

"I understand-"

"Do you?" Stiles huffed

"I just want something good to happen to you ok? Or at the absolute _LEAST_ that all of the bad shit STOP happening to you,"

"I know," Derek said softly, reaching out to wrap an arm around his boyfreind's waist and pull Stiles closer, leaning down to give him a long, slow kiss

"Stiles, you've done more for me- added more good things to my life- than I could ever put into words, yes alot of the world is still shit but.... don't act like I don't have _anything_ good going for me,"

"So you're saying the rest of the world just needs to catch up to my awesomeness?" Stiles asked with a small smirk, sarcasm clear in his voice as he wrapped his arms around Derek's neck and drew him in closer

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Derek smirked back, leaning down to give him a gentle kiss

Stiles exhaled, still feeling rather raw and bitter about the fact that his husband couldn't catch a break, but atleast now he felt more determined than ever to keep one-upping himself on Derek's birthday celebrations

"Ok Big Guy," he finally said, reluctantly uncurling from Derek's attention and turning back to the cake

"Ya' gotta take a step back and let me work my magic,"

"Literal or metaphorical?" Derek smirked, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back against the counter

Stiles grinned, snapping his fingers as a piping bag of icing came sliding across the counter towards him

"Why not both~?"

~+~

2:04 A.M.

Why the fuck was Stiles awake at 2:04 A.M.!?

Annoyed, the spark rubbed his eyes and reluctantly sat up, his head still a little fuzzy as he stumbled out of bed

He had been on his way to the bathroom when he sensed something from downstairs

That was one of the amazing things about being a spark- he didn't have to smell something or hear something to know that it was there, he could just... _sense_ it

It always felt like some sort of vibration in the air, as weird as that was to say, it was the best way he could think to describe it

Eyes narrowed, he summoned his baseball bat to his side and slowly crept down the stairs, relieved that Derek had fixed the squeaking problem months ago so he didn't have to worry about making a sound, and rounded the corner, preparing to strike whoever was there

....

He just wasn't prepared for that person to be Santa

....

"....Santa...?"

Because, undeniably, that was definitely who was standing in front of him with a cookie in his mouth at the moment

It didn't look like just some guy with a fake beard and a pillow under his shirt either, this looked like the real deal, right down to the rosy cheeks

How could that be remotely possible...?

Santa shoved one last cookie in his mouth before making a shushing symbol with his fingers, then stepped back up the chimney and disappeared just as fast as he had gotten there to begin with

Now morbidly curious, Stiles hurriedly checked the box- the one that he knew hadn't been there earlier that evening- and looked down at the tag

_To: Derek Hale  
From: Santa Claus_

Stiles' lips twitched into a grin, he resisted the urge to open it and slowly put it down, beginning the trek back upstairs

Maybe, just maybe, something good had finally happened to Derek after all....


End file.
